


(Fanart) Kirk with T'hy'la Tattoo 01

by Mylochka



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Fanart, Tattoos
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-22
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:32:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mylochka/pseuds/Mylochka
Summary: Portrait of Kirk with tattoo (for tygerfern)





	(Fanart) Kirk with T'hy'la Tattoo 01

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> After I posted my matching t'hy'la tattoo image picture, tygerfern mentioned a desire to see Kirk with a bellyring in the comments. This actually isn't an entirely new piece. It was a an early version of the Kirk half of the t'hy'la tattoo set before I hit on the idea of locating the tattoo over each man's heart.
> 
> I went back and added a bellyring, but it was too small to show up. This is actually a studded half-ring. I hope this is an acceptable substitute...
> 
>   
> Follow my artwork on [Tumblr](https://mylochkatee.tumblr.com/)  
> or on [Pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/Mylochka)  
> 


End file.
